The Notorious Fletcher Brothers
by EricaMiranda
Summary: Tall, Blonde, and Not Yours.


**Author's Note** : Hello, everyone! I hope your Holidays have been great as mine were. And welcome 2016! I have been loving writing fanfics and all sorts of stories on Wattpad and and I am so grateful for every single one of your reads and reviews. However, alongside my fanfics, I wanted to write an original story which is what you are going to be reading right now. I am experimenting with different writing styles as you will see in this one. For "The Notorious Fletcher Brothers", I will be starting with a character description for the first chapter. To be honest I don't have a solid plot right now but I hope you guys like it!

 **The Notorious Fletcher Brothers**

 **Chapter 1:** Meet the Peeps

 **1.** **Thomas Andrew "Tom" Fletcher**

\- Played by Tom Felton

Tom is the eldest of the Fletcher brothers. Standing at 5 feet and 7 inches with blonde hair and blue eyes, Tom works as a model and actor for CHOICE, a company founded by their parents which is centered in cosmetics, fashion, and film. He is in his third year in college where he takes both Theatrical Arts and Business Management. He and his brothers attend Philshire University in New York, where their parents are both Board Members and sponsors.

Being the eldest of the three, Tom is the most strict and mature among all of them. He takes his education and career seriously and finds time to learn and understand how to run their company as he is the heir to CHOICE and its sub-industries.

At 21, Tom is a member of the elite student group in Philshire who are handpicked by the university's president. Members of this group have the authority to screen transferees and have a say on who stays or gets kicked out of the institution. Because of this, he is well-known throughout Philshire and is feared by other students because of his arrogant and prideful façade partnered with his parents' money.

Even though his reputation in the university labels him as someone to avoid, Tom is very loyal to his friends and close to his brothers. When not studying or working, Tom likes playing golf with his colleagues, play guitar and sing with his brothers, and getting updated in the newest pop culture news.

He never had a girlfriend because of his thorough focus in his study and career.

 **2.** **Kendall Francis Fletcher**

\- Played by Kendall Schmidt

Kendall is the middle child of Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, just a year younger than Tom. He is 5 feet and 10 inches tall, a blonde like his brothers but sports green eyes unlike Tom. Kendall works as an actor and singer for CHOICE, passionate about creating his own band. He is in his second year in college where he takes Theatrical Arts. Like his brothers, he attends Philshire University.

Unlike Tom, Kendall does not take his education seriously and often jokes around instead of studying despite being very intelligent. Because of this attitude, Tom often argues with him, urging him to do better in school. However, his true passion is music and he believes that it comes naturally rather than being studied. He has been threatened by the elite student group for expulsion several times because of his attitude but his grades says otherwise. He passes every subject even though he doesn't exert much effort.

He is well-known in Philshire as the 'boy-next-door' type. Kendall is often seen walking the halls with his guitar, playing on random spots of the university. He also likes throwing parties and engaging in social events that include girls, alcohol, and music. During these events, he meets up with different girls, sleeps with them sometimes, but never truly partaking in a serious relationship and prefers a one-night stand, instead.

Among the three, he is the most intelligent, most charming, and most liked in the university. Despite living luxuriously, Kendall doesn't want to be too dependent on their family business and wants to make money of his own someday through music.

Some of his hobbies include jamming with his brothers, golfing, cooking, and writing songs.

 **3.** **Marcus Lloyd Fletcher**

\- Played by Marcus Butler

Standing at 6'1", Marcus is often mistaken as the eldest of the Fletcher brothers. Marcus is the youngest of the three, only a year behind Kendall. Like his brothers, he also has blonde hair and sports green eyes like Kendall. Unlike his brothers who mostly work in front the camera, Marcus is CHOICE's resident photographer and music producer. He also comes up with ideas for advertisements of the company's projects. He is a freshman in Philshire University where he takes Visual and Theatrical Arts.

Being the youngest, Marcus works extra hard to follow Tom's footsteps in managing their companies. He is a hardworking Philshire student and is often a professor's favorite despite not being the brightest. Because of his performance in the university, he is one of the candidates for new members of the elite student group.

Though he loves both of his brothers, he often sides with Tom during arguments with Kendall. He thinks that Kendall should really do better in school as well but still supports him in his musical endeavors by using some of his songs in advertisements and short films.

Among the three, Marcus is the quietest and prefers to listen more than talking. He sees Tom as his childhood hero and is determined to impress him in everything he does.

Most of Marcus' work involve cameras and computers but during his spare time he also like playing soccer, jamming with his brothers, working out, and writing blog posts.

 **4.** **Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson**

\- Played by Emma Watson (duh)

Emma is the three brothers' childhood friend and is the new face of CHOICE's cosmetic lines. She is as old as Tom and closest to him as well. Emma is an only child that's why she considers the Fletchers as her own extended family. She works as an actress and model for CHOICE and attends Philshire University, taking Theatrical Arts.

Emma constantly battles with Tom for being the most outstanding student in Philshire. Because of her charm and intelligence, she is also one of the members of the elite student group. Though she excels in her studies, the student body finds her easier to approach than Tom.

 **5.** **Katelyn Marie Tarver**

\- Played by Katelyn Tarver-Blaise

Katelyn is a transfer student in Philshire, taking Theatrical and Visual Arts. She is from Texas but moved to New York because of her parents' new jobs in CHOICE. She is known in Philshire as one of the greatest singers, much to Kendall's dismay.

Meeting Kendall, she immediately despised the Fletcher brothers for their arrogance and false power in Philshire. She thinks that they only gained authority over the students because of their wealth.

 **6.** **Erin Zariah Sanders**

\- Played by Erin Sanders

Erin is best friends with Emma and works with her as an actress and model in CHOICE. Being two years younger than her, Erin looks up to Emma and wants to be as beautiful and popular as she is. She is hardworking, smart, and very polite, thus, making her easy to befriend.

Like Emma, she attends Philshire University, taking Theatrical Arts and is one of the few candidates for new members of the elite student group. Though Emma and two of the Fletcher brothers get along with her, Marcus and Erin never got along for some reason. Despite their confusing relationship, Erin and Marcus work well together when it comes to academics and their job in CHOICE.

 **Author's Note** : So as you can see, I've only written about the 6 main characters and the actors I visualized them to be. I didn't change the actors' names, except the Fletcher brothers whom I've given new surnames, because I find their names fitting for the roles they are playing. The characters also kinda reflect their actors' personalities so I decided to keep their names for this story. Given these descriptions, I think you're getting some ideas of how this story will turn out but believe. Yes, it's going to be cheesy and cliché, but hey, I am still excited about writing this. Haha. Also, as you may have noticed I gave more details about the brothers because they are kind of the center of this story. If you have any suggestions on this story, feel free to leave a review or PM me in my profile. Thanks and see you!


End file.
